Lavender Town
|image = |caption = Icon for the Level |objective = Defend your Rare Candy against Giovanni's Persians |enemies = |prev = Rock Tunnel |next = }} Description The level starts with your player exiting the Rock Tunnel. After observing a Gastly pop out of a sign directly outside of the cave, a familiar Team Rocket member calls out to you, revealed soon after to be Joey is disguise. Walking into Lavender Town, Giovanni and Lt. Surge are seen standing outside of Pokemon Tower. After some back story, Giovanni reveals his purpose in town is to catch Ghost-type Pokemon in order to gain an advantage on the enemy Psychic Pokemon. Your player must then defend candy against 8 waves of Giovanni's Persians in order to gain membership to Team Rocket. Layout Waves: 8 Spots: 6 Defending: 5 Rare Candy Three Persian appear per wave. The enemy Persian are allowed to attack your Pokemon. The attacks they use per wave are specified below. Strategy Persian are rather fast, so it's wise to use at least one Pokemon that has a move with a slowing effect, such as Bulldoze, Rock Tomb, Low Sweep, and to a lesser extent Thunderwave and String Shot. When attacking, the enemy Pokemon target the Pokemon with the highest defense/special defense, so use Pokemon that can sponge the majority of the Persians' moves with a defense-raising move, such as Golem with Defense Curl or Blastoise with Withdraw. Golem also doubles as a Bulldoze-user, but be careful using it in the front spots, as Water Gun will dispose of it quickly. Switching its spot on the 5th wave will remove its defense buff and usually keep it from being targeted by incoming Persians. Machamp is very useful for its STAB type advantage over Normal-types and its access to Low Sweep. Primeape also gets STAB from Fighting-type moves, so make use of it. For defending from enemy Persians' attacks, make use of type-advantages. Clefable, for example, is immune to Shadow Claw, and has a very powerful STAB attack in Tri Attack. Tri Attack also has a chance to inflict status problems. Of course, not all of your Pokemon need to have high defensive capabilities with proper team support. Alakazam, Mr. Mime and Electrode all have good attacking capability, but what's important is their access to Reflect and Light Screen, which partially protect your entire team from physical and special attacks respectively. These barriers need to be raised every round, but their duration is long enough to last through all of the attacks per round. For offensive team support, always use Helping Hand from Arcanine, Nidoking and Nidoqueen. All three have access to Fighting-type attacks, also: the Nidos have DynamicPunch and Arcanine has Reversal, which is more powerful with lower health, so Substitute may be used to control damage inflicted to it. Really, it's not a long level. It does require a good deal of switching attacks and positions, though, so stay alert and be aware of what attack the next wave is using and it should be easy to beat. Category:Levels Category:Location